A golden heart
by Kattebutt
Summary: How will Integra handle her life if her precious vampire is suddenly gone? And when years pass, will she still be able to handle her job? Tons of AxI… Maybe a hint of PxS if you’re lucky. My first fanfic.
1. A fight

**Chapter 1**

**A fight.**

The door to the office slammed loudly.

She could hear his footsteps rushing away on the other side of the door.

"_Just let him go. Stupid servant! I **HATE** him, I **HATE** him_!"

Integra Hellsing was sitting in her chair, behind her desk.

She was shocked. And still angry with him. Alucard was not allowed to shout and especially not THAT loud. But he never actually shouted that loud, and Integra had never seen him that angry.

Integra could not really remember what Alucard had said. He had told her about his past. Then she must have touched a nerve, because then he said something about that vampires _does_ have a heart and they _do _have feelings. Then they started arguing and shouting.

She had almost tears in her eyes. She hated to argue with Alucard. One of the reasons was that he always won.

"_Why is he so damn smart_?!"

She had yelled that she hated him, but she knew it was not true, and so did Alucard. But still, it just made him angrier and made him shout even louder.

He had yelled that he would go to his room and she could come if she was done hating him.

She won the fight. But she did not want to. There was no reason.

"This_ is my own decision. And my decision is that he can think what he wants. My work is more important than a stubborn, insane and cruel vampire. I do not need feelings. If I can lead an organisation without feelings, I will_!"

She knew none of these words were true, but she was so angry that she would not hesitate to strangle him if she could.

She sat down in her chair and leaned back. She did not want to hurt Alucard, but **was** it possible? Integra knew that Seres **DID** have feelings, but the thought about Alucard having feelings chilled down her spine. What about all those things she had said to him in her past? Had she hurt him then? She knew he was a specialist in hiding emotions, but was it possible for him to even show them?

"_I will not apologize to him. If he yells at me, I have no reason for apologizing_!" she thought.

"I just need to calm down. If I don't, I can't remember what he said. WHY THE HELL DO I NEVER I LISTEN WHEN HE SAYS SOMTHING **IMPORTANT**?!"

"_Come on. **Think **Integra!"_

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to recall what he had said. It was hard. She had ignored him when he started talking like he feared for his life. Or did he fear about what would happen AFTER him, instead?

"OH yes!" it came out of her while she slapped her palm at her forehead.

He had seemed tired. Alucard had mentioned that he was not sure that it would be a good idea for him to go on the next mission. It was something about his age and death date that made him more vulnerable and weak tonight. What could it be? Would he be weak enough to get sick, faint or even…DIE?

"No no no, he is simply too strong to be able to die. On the other hand I had a deal with Maxwell that he would not send Paladin Anderson to try to rampage my vampires, AGAIN." she said while she raised a finger.

He had done it before. Seres were deadly injured and even Alucard had problems in defeating Anderson. That day he was stronger than ever. Or just desperate.

That was the reason for the deal. Also, Anderson was not even allowed in protestant territory. The Hellsing organisation had done nothing wrong, but Integra knew that when Anderson saw Alucard he got mad and Alucard couldn't say he didn't feel the same.

"_I damn hope I can trust the Vatican. Iscariot. And not less, Enrico Maxwell_."

If she could not, she knew she would make Maxwell regret it.

And just to make it worse, Walter had gone on a short holiday. Luckily, he would come home in the evening. Hopefully in time, if something should happen.

"No they are vampires, they can take care of themselves." she said out loud.

Integra started on her paperwork. It was deadly boring but she **had** to do it. She still didn't feel good by letting Alucard leave, as the last thing he heard from her, before he would go to bed, was a terrible fight between them. She did not feel sorry for him, but she felt guilty for something she didn't really know.

Suddenly she heard a very loud scream.

Then the door opened with a loud bang.

It was Seres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. I will always be in your heart

**Chapter 2 **

**"I will always be in your heart."**

Suddenly she heard a very loud scream.

Then the door opened with a loud bang.

It was Seres.

Her face was red. There was blood everywhere and her face was soaked in tears. Her eyes were red. Not only her irises, which shows her vampirism, but even the white area around. She was obviously crying. And she was badly injured and panting. It was easy to see that she had been running. From where, Integra didn't know.

Something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong Seres?" she said, not as calm as she used to be.

She kept crying. But then she looked more serious, but still sobbing.

"You, you need to come. Hurry! It's **Master**!

Integras heart froze.

She quickly jumped out of her chair and ran towards Seres.

Seres knew that Integra would follow and led Integra to Alucard.

"No no no! This can't happen! He is so strong. Is it Anderson?! Maxwell is going to beg for his life!"

Just before they arrived in the hall, they could hear someone talk. Neither of them could hear what was said and only one was talking.

"_Is it HIM!?"_

And to Integras horror, she saw she was right.

That was why Seres was so wounded.

Close to the door, Father Alexander Anderson stood with his arms out to the sides and the blades of his bayonets turning down. It was dark and the only thing visible was his silhouette and his glasses, his bayonets and the long cross around his neck, shining in the moonlight.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust!"

Now she saw something worse.

It was what Seres was crying for.

In a huge pool of his own crimson blood, lay her precious vampire.

He didn't wear his glasses or his hat and looked like he was sleeping with his eyes closed, just very weakly breathing. One thing that showed that he was not just asleep was a big wooden cross with glowing inscriptions, stabbed into his heart. He lay on his back and the only thing that moved on him was his chest, barely moving up and down, very slowly.

Integra knew that a vampires heart stabbed, with a blessed wooden cross, could not possibly beat anymore and that he in fact had lain there for a while. She knew there was nothing to do.

In other circumstances he would just have pulled the cross out and healed himself, but the fact that Alucard had said that he would be weak that night kept telling her that it would not be possible for him to heal.

When it had happened, Seres had known that something was wrong. She knew that when Alucard could heal his wounds, he always used to give his attacker a wide, evil grin. But there was no grin on his face this time. She had run away to save herself and get help from Integra. She had hoped that Integra would just command Alucard to get up and kill that stupid priest, but the look on Integras face told her something different.

The thought made Seres cry again. She fell forward on the floor, knowing that her master would not come back. Anderson, now standing normally with his bayonets in his hands, looked at Integra.

Integra had a lot of things to say. Among those things were curses for Anderson and cry outs in horror and sorrow for Alucard. But the only thing she managed to say came out as a whispering "NO!"

"Well Miss Hellsing. I think I kehled yeh' pet. But as yeh' can see he's still breathing. I don't think he can talk and I doubt he will live, but if yeh' hurry yeh' will get to hear his last breath. I didn't decapitate him, but I think this will do. Don't worry he was a'e monster anyway!"

He turned on his heels and walked away. Integra knew that Anderson had only come to kill Alucard. He didn't care about Seres. The only reason for hurting her, was that she did all she could to protect her master, and therefore attacked Anderson.

Integra did as Anderson said, and ran over to Alucard.

She kneeled down near his head, placed his head on her lap and carefully caressed his black hair. She took his bloody hand in her own and squeezed it a little. She then took off her own glove and touched his face with her bare skin.

"_No Alucard don't leave me. Not when the last thing you hears from me is that I hate you. I DONT!_" she thought and closed her eyes tightly, just as if she was in deep pain.

Then he suddenly opened his eyes a little. Only enough for Integra to see the blood red color his eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes. She spotted one more feeling in his eyes. It was fear. Integra knew that he did not fear for his own life, but she knew that he was afraid of leaving Seres, Walter and not least, Integra. He looked at Integra. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She could not bear to see his stunning, sad, red eyes look at her. "NO!" She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him shaking. Then he relaxed more. Was he dead?

No.

Suddenly he started to talk.

"Integra, blood does not fit you, but tears do. You should cry a little more often."

He gave her a weak smile, but stopped with pain in his face.

Then he closed his eyes.

"NO Alucard, don't leave me now."

He slowly opened his eyes again.

"You're not nice to me now. You know I will leave you in just a few moments. But know that even if im not with you, I think, and hope, that I instead will be in your heart."

He raised a shaking hand and pointed it at Integras heart. He quickly took it down. Integra could see that it cost him a lot of energy to do what he just did. She smiled.

He then looked at Seres. Or as much as he could.

"You too Police girl. Seres Victoria. You are truly a brave young vampire."

Seres stopped her crying and started to smile sadly. She was only sobbing now. It was good. To hear Seres cry, could pierce everyone's heart. Maybe even Alucards, which had already been pierced.

The dying vampire looked at Integra again. She could hear that his breathing had become more difficult and it had started to rasp.

"Then...can't you just give me some advice then, Alucard?" she said desperately.

"There is none of my advice that Walter, or I, have not already given to you. Just quit smoking then. And no more suits. They ruin your beauty."

Integra nodded and knew that she had heard his advice before. Walter always tried to stop her from smoking and Alucard kept trying to make her wear other things than tuxedos.

Alucard looked at Seres and said to Integra.

"And teach my fledgling how to fly."

He now talked to Seres.

"Don't try to kill Anderson. He's too strong. On the other hand, if he can manage to kill me, his life might just be worthy."

Integra sniffled a little.

"_Please don't leave me Alucard._" she thought. He didn't read her mind.

"Just remember that I'll always be in your heart."

Then he closed his eyes and spoke his last words.

"Goodbye my fledgling. Goodbye my beautiful Integra."

Seres started to weep and Integra just cried, but without as much noise as Seres.

"_He is so bad at saying goodbye_." she thought with a little, very sad smile. "_He can make anyone cry. Even me."_

Then he took a deep and loud breath and let the air out and fully relaxed. That was his last breath. He was dead.

Seres wept even louder and Integra embraced Alucards body.

"Alucard, no! No, no, no, NO, NO!"

"Master! My, my... My MASTER. Alucard, my **Master**." Seres cried with empty eyes.

Seres rolled on her back with her one arm out to the side and the other on her forehead. She was breathing extremely fast. Dangerously fast.

Integra laid her forehead on Alucards soft black hair and closed her eyes. Even now, it was relaxing to smell the special scent of Alucard. It smelled like blood, gunpowder and ginger. It was strange, but he had always smelled like that.

"_Im never going to leave from here!_" she thought.

Just when she thought that, Walter came in.

He had his jacket on, a suitcase in one hand and a handbag in the other. He had a wide smile on his face, but it quickly faded.

When he saw what had happened, he dropped it all. It was easy to see, that he knew that Alucard would be able to die that night. He knew that it was too late.

"What happened?"

"It was Paladin Anderson. He came in, killed Alucard and left." Integra said without looking away from Alucard.

She said Andersons name with disgust in her voice and Walter looked angry when she mentioned his name. Not surprised, but angry.

"Anderson..." he said thoughtfully.

He took to his chin.

"I suppose the only one who can kill Paladin Alexander Anderson is the one he has just murdered." he said surprisingly calm.

Integra now looked at Walter.

"I suppose we should get master Alucard a worthy funeral." he said calmly, but now with much sorrow in his voice.

Integra nodded and looked down at her vampire's body. At his closed eyes and the blood that came out from his mouth.

"_I know just how I want my vampire buried_." she thought, letting a tear fall down on her dead vampire's cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Beloved and feared

**Chapter 3**

**Beloved and feared.**

It was raining.

The wind carried dead leaves around the mourning.

The world was sad, crying, and letting the sorrow out with the weather.

Still, there were only four who was in real sorrow.

Pip, which had just learned how to like the vampire. He was creepy and dangerous, but he _could_ listen when it was needed. He was different to talk to than the other soldiers and Walter. He would not hesitate to say anything or prevent him for being hurt. Alucard just said it like it was. That made him easier to talk to, though Pip was not the most emotional guy in the world.

Seres, who's master had just died. Her guide, her teacher and her friend. She felt alone in the world. Just when she had gotten a new family, the one she cared most for left her. It was unbearable.

Walter had just lost his oldest and most loyal friend. A guide and support. They had fought back to back in 1944. Now he was gone.

And Integra. She lost her vampire, her servant, her weapon, her support, her protection and her guide. But maybe he was even more than that. Maybe he was the only one her heart ever had been beating for. But now he was gone. Gone with his heart stabbed with a wooden cross.

Anderson had not only stabbed a heart.

He had stabbed a golden heart.

A heart which could contain all who respected and cared for the vampire.

To be contained in that heart was worth fighting for. Worth dying for.

It was only now Integra realized it. Now, when it was too late. Now when the one who should contain her had died.

She hated herself. She hated herself by not realizing it in time. By hurting his feelings just before he died. And by still not saying anything when she had the chance.

She hated Anderson for killing the one who might also be in **her** heart.

And she hated Maxwell for letting, or commanding, Anderson to kill Alucard. Her vampire.

"Myvampire. **MY **vampire!" she said silently and sighed. "My Alucard."

Integra frowned.

She looked at the coffin.

It looked like his own coffin, but it wasn't. It was a special coffin made for the funeral. It was the color of the night and there were gold inscriptions on the top.

A sort of poem was written on the top of the coffin: "Now let the bird fly over the seas of blood, and regain his pride."

He should not be buried. The coffin was made for all kind of weather and should be standing on some sort of podium made of white marble. There was written on the marble with golden letters.

"Here lies Lord Alucard.

Beloved and feared."

Inside the coffin, Alucard looked rather neat. His wound had been cleaned and bandaged and his beloved guns, the Casull and the Jackal, lay near his feet. The blood had been removed and the pale skin was perfectly clean. His hair had not been groomed. That was because Integra felt it would be wrong. But it was allright for everyone. His hair always looked best when it was messy.

Integra smiled at the thought. Even on such a sad day, she smiled.

A lot of people had been invited to his funeral, and surprisingly many had appeared to sorrow and show their respect for the dead vampire and the people he had left behind. Many were from Convention of 12. The Wild Geese was there too of course. Few people had come only to be with Integra and support her. Most of them knew how hard it was. Others came just to see what the funeral of the most powerful creature in the world looks like.

Integra winced at the thought. It was unrespectable of them. The ones who came to support her, as well as those who were just curious.

Integra had prepared a speech, but she did not say it all. She knew most of the mourners would not care as much as the four standing in front of the coffin. And they already knew how she felt.

It was too cold to stand outside without saying or doing anything. Integra had a thick coat on and she did not freeze as much as the others. But in her heart she was colder than anyone. It was cold, frozen and empty. Just as her eyes.

She looked down. Her black hat helped her, hiding the tears rolling down her cheeks. She cried only for Alucard. No one else.

Walter invited the guests in to have a cup of his famous tea. Integra was sure that no one made that kind of tea better than Walther. Even Alucard had liked it. Just as he liked wine he also liked tea. But only Walters. She had never known a vampire who did drink anything different than blood.

It hurt in her heart to remember the unique things of her vampire.

When the other people had gone inside, Integra was alone with the coffin. And the dead vampire inside.

She walked towards the coffin and laid a hand on it. It was shining. It had been expensive, but it was worth it she meant.

She did not notice Seres before she sniffled. She was standing behind Integra. She was wearing a long black dress just like Integra, but Seres' had more details. Seres were not wearing gloves either. Integra did. They reached her elbows.

"Im sorry Sir, I will leave you alone in just a moment. I just wanted to see masters coffin once again before I go inside." she said quickly.

"It's okay. You have just as much right to see your master's coffin as I have." Integra said calmly and gave Seres a weak smile that disappeared quickly.

She looked at Seres. She looked very sad and was looking down. Integra could feel that she was missing her master. He had been almost like a father to her. A harsh father, not to mention.

"Well I'll just say goodbye to my master. Then I'll go inside and let you alone with Master." she said and walked over to the coffin and kissed it. Then she turned around and walked away.

Integra looked at the coffin again.

"Im sorry Alucard. Im sorry for hurting your feelings. And not to apologize before it was too late." she said to the black coffin.

"_This is just wrong. Alucard is immortal and im just a mortal human. I should be the one to die. I **can **die and he **can't**. So why is **he** dead now? I don't understand_!" she thought, burying her face in her hand.

"Im going in to have some tea." she said, almost believing that he could hear. "It's bloody cold out here!"

There was no answer and Integra did not expect that either.

Then she walked inside to meet the rest of the people.

"_I will not forget you. I will just try to get over It_." she thought when she was inside, looking out of the window at the coffin. "_Or..."_

Integra looked at her mirror image in the tea of her teacup.

"..._can I?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Same day, just two years later

**Chapter 4**

**Same day, just two years later.**

"..and he was so weak that he couldn't even carry his own guns! HAHA! He also begged for his life you know! Like a little child!"

"**SHUT UP**! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE! SERES TOLD A VERY DIFFRENT STORY AND THINK I'D RATHER LISTEN TO HER THAN TO YOU, **VATICAN SWINE**! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU DID, JUST WAIT!!"

She threw her cellphone against a wall and it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"How dare that Vatican swine mock him? He knew it was not true. A stupid fake story from an even more stupid priest. IDIOT! It's disrespect for the dead!"

Her face was red. She was raging and growling.

"He only said it to annoy me. How can I even make him regret it when he has a much stronger weapon than I?"

She sighed and calmed down.

Integra was sitting in her chair behind her desk.

Exactly the same day she did, just two years since.

When she had been arguing with Alucard. When she had yelled that she hated him. The same day as he died.

She stood up.

She went to the nursery and walked towards the front bed. She could hear his heartbeats. They were a bit slow, but they were there.

"You were lucky. And brave." she said to him.

"How is Mignonette?" he said tired.

"Seres is fine, Pip. She had regained her strength very quickly. She is very worried about you."

He smiled with his eye closed.

"Well where **is **Mignonette zen?" he said silently.

He opened his eye and turned his head to Integra.

"With The Wild Geese doing **your** work." she said with a sharp voice.

Pip laughed and then couched.

His chest had been torn by the vampire Seres were fighting. It was a class A vampire and had been a too big match for her. Integra had known, but when Alucard was not there Seres had to do it. She was horribly injured and Pip saved her just in time. But the vampire had got angry and attacked him. It broke his arm and leg. He also had deep wounds everywhere. He had lied there in some time and he would be out of the nursery that night. Pip might be lowsy, but he was brave to the bone.

"Hehe yeah, I might not be ze best guy in ze world, but I still think Mignonette is allright with It." he said with a wide smile.

"I'll let you alone. You need a lot of rest. Don't feel bad about lying here. Seres are doing your work fine. It was actually her who said you should have a lot of rest, and a break."

Pip rolled his eyes.

"_Oh I don't feel bad. But it would be nice if she gave me a break more often_!" he thought.

Integra walked out.

She went inside to the shooting range. The Wild Geese were good at shooting, but they were no match for Seres with her vampiric powers. It was just a month ago that she finally accepted them. She was incredibly strong and had a new weapon. It was huge and was bigger than three adult men.

"How is your work doing Policegirl?"

Integra had got a habit of calling Seres "Policegirl" as her vampire always used to do. Seres knew why Integra did it and understood it. She knew Integra did not think of it. And Seres had got used to it.

"We're doing fine. The Wild Geese are just as good as always. Maybe even better." she said very cheerful and with a big smile.

Then she looked more serious.

"How is the captain?" she asked.

"I went to him this evening and he just asked the same question. He is fine. Very good indeed. His heart beats are a bit slow and he still couches, but he is in a very good mood, as always."

Seres smiled very wide.

"Well I'll need him to hurry. His friends are very annoying!" she said sharply. The Wild Geese were not always as nice to her as they were to their captain. Even though Seres were nicer to them than Pip were.

Integra grinned.

"Don't worry; he'll be out of the nursery this night. But don't stay up at night, waiting for him. He'll come to you when he is well and **you **also need to go on a daytime mission tomorrow so you need to rest at night this time." she said with a little smile.

"Fine with me, I know I need to do Master's duty and I'll go to bed when we are done training."

"Very well, then I'll just be off." she said with a friendly wink.

"Okay, thank you then." Seres said and turned around and started to yell at one of the men.

Integra rushed out. She took to her head.

"_Seres remind me so much of Alucard. Why can't I just get over it!?_" she thought and suddenly looked sad.

She did not notice Walter, who was cleaning the lamp on her desk, when she went into her office. She sat down with a sigh and buried her head in her hands and sniffled a little.

"What is wrong Sir Integra?" Walter asked polite.

"Nothing." she just said.

Walter looked hard at her.

"Sir Integra, I have known you in 25 years now and don't think I can't see when you are unhappy."

Integra sighed.

"It's just..." she closed her eyes."I just thought of Alucard."

"Have you not gotten over it yet? I knew it would be hard for you, but not **this** hard. You're sure you don't want to talk about it? You could ask Seres about having a girls talk. They should be so healthy."

"No, I'm fine Walter. Thank you for caring for me, but think I need more time to get over it."

Walter bowed a little.

"Very well. It's getting late. I think it would be a good idea for you to go to bed early today. I'll just go give Seres her blood. Goodnight my lady." he said and walked out.

"_You're right Walter._" she thought.

Integra went to her room. She took off her glasses and her black dress. It was simple and stopped just under her knees. She hated dresses and was only wearing it because of what Alucard said. Then she took a bath. When she was done she took on her black long sleeved nightgown and walked over to the window. The moon was full. Truly a beautiful night. A night Alucard would have appreciated very much. She lied down in her bed. It was cold in her room. She lied on her side with closed eyes.

"Alucard." she whispered.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I wish I could see into your beautiful red eyes once again. And see you looking back. I wish I could hold you. And feel you doing the same. I wish I could touch your black hair. I wish I could hear your heart beating. Your golden heart."

An hour had passed. Integra could not stop thinking about her vampire. She could not sleep. She stood up and took on her slippers. All other in the mansion were sleeping, even Seres. Integra went outside. Even though it was fall, there was no wind or rain. It was not very cold. The only light outside was the big white moon.

Integra looked forward. What she saw was something she had tried to evade for two years.

Alucards coffin.

It was still shiny, but that was because Walter used to polish it from time to time. The light of the moon made it shine even more. She took her arms around it. It was the closest she could come to her beloved vampire. She climbed up on the coffin and lied down. She fell to sleep.

Seres came out. She woke up when she heard Integra walking around in the basement. Seres had a blanketwith her. She walked towards Integra and laid it on her shaking body. She stopped shaking then. Seres smiled and went back inside. She got into her room and opened her coffin.

"_Poor Integra. She can't forget you master. Why did you not come back? Do you know how much she suffer?" _she thought.

Then she lied down and closed the lid to her coffin. The last vampire of the Hellsing organisation fell to sleep.

Integra woke up by a noise from behind a bush.

"I fell asleep." she said a bit surprised, but still calm.

She took off the blanket. Then she went down from the coffin. She looked at it and laid a hand on it.

"You should know how much I miss you." she said to the black coffin.

The same bush as before rattled.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Who's there?" she said a little louder.

There was still no answer. Instead three vampires came out from the bush. They said something. Integra did not understand the language. Then there came a whole bunch of vampires.

"_Shit!" _ she thought.

They surrounded her and looked fearless.

"Don't be afraid little Miss Hellsing. We won't bite. Or not until you're **dead** of course!"

Integra took to her side. Where her gun used to be. But there was no gun.

"God no!" she whispered. "You have been watching me!" she said louder to the vampires. She looked as fearless as the vampires. She glanced at them. "Do you even think I would surrender?"

The vampire in the front grinned and walked towards her. It seemed to be the leader. He slabbed her.

"Listen now little friend, we know that you have no weapons, we know all other is sleeping and most of all, we know your vampire is** dead**. You have no bodyguard. No protection. So im sorry Sir Hellsing, but you're going to **die** now!"

He grabbed her wrist.

"**NO**!" she shouted.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Releasing control art restriction system to level..."

A shadow leaped up in the air from behind Integra. It was too dark to see anything and the only thing that was visible was a silhouette of a person in the air with the arms out to the sides and legs bowed under the rest of the black body. Where the head should be visible, the only thing that could be seen was a pair of scarlet red eyes. They were burning with anger and glowed in frenzy.

Integra did not look up, but the look on the vampire's faces looked like they were just experiencing their worst nightmare. And it was.

The voice got louder as the last word was spoken, mixed with hate, desperation and the deep voice Integra recognized.

"..**ZERO!**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. He's a monster He's MY monster

**Chapter 5 (Last chapter)**

**He's a monster. He's MY monster!**

In front of her he stood then. Just like the last time she saw him. He looked at the vampires with rage and a vampire's uncontrollable frenzy. He looked completely mad. Like the monster he was known to be.

"I-i-it... It CANT be! Her nosferatu! He's... HE'S **ALIVE**!" the leader of the vampires screamed.

The other vampires screamed and took up their weapons. They were not to any use and they knew.

The raging vampire rushed towards the horrified vampires.

He ripped the first one in slices, as if it was a piece of wet tissue paper. Blood splashed out on the outraged vampire. He ignored it and jumped through the second vampire and it was cut in two pieces. In a second Alucard had made his arm into a dark material and it transformed into a long pointy thing with several scarlet eyes and he slashed it in the crowd of vampires and they were all ripped and sliced as the two first vampires. One of the vampires, he embraced and then pulled his arms away from each other so quickly that the vampire was cut in three pieces.

When the mad vampire had slashed, ripped, cutting, kicking, bitten, beating and chewed all the vampires to death he stopped and looked down. He still looked mad and he was panting like Seres did when she had just been on a frenzy. The blood on his face and clothes turned into red dust and was taken away by the wind. He stood for a while, just looking at the moon.

He started breathing normally and looked at the rest of the dead vampires. Then he turned around and faced Integra. She had just been standing and looking at him in horror and happiness. Now she could see that he had just been on a vampire's frenzy, which isn't entirely his fault, and now was normal again. She was not horrified anymore. Her heart filled with happiness and she felt warm and the emptiness was gone. He walked towards her and she walked towards him. When there were only a few centimeters between them they stopped. He looked in her blue eyes. She saw his red eyes again. They were relaxed and happy. There was no frenzy or hate in them. He smiled at her. It was not the annoying grin he always gave her, but a warm and kind smile which she hoped to see again. She also gave him a warm smile, but hers was wider than his. Then without a warning she jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alucard looked a bit surprised, but then relaxed and laid his arms around her waist.

Integra closed her tear soaked eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alucard how did you..." she started.

"I don't know." he just said.

"..revive when you have been dead for two years now?" she continued.

"I don't know." he said again.

"Well does it even matter when you're here now?"

It was a question which was not meant to be answered. And it wasn't.

She moved her head and their foreheads touched each other.

She looked in his eyes again. They looked just as they did the day he died two years ago. Those eyes she had been dying to see just one more time.

"I don't smoke anymore you know." she said.

"Well done master!" he said with a proud and happy smile that showed his long fangs. He squeezed her waist carefully and pulled her a little closer to him.

"NO Alucard!" she said with a hard voice.

Alucard looked surprised and disappointed, almost sad. He looked down to let his hair hide his frown. It worked, and his face was completely hidden behind the black hair.

Integra looked at him.

"_IDIOT! You should not have made that pause or said it that way. Now you hurt his feelings, once again! Weeell done Integra, really great!_"

She gently grabbed his chin pulled it up to reveal his eyes. They looked sad. He could not hide his frown now and still tried to. He still looked down and evaded her gaze.

She frowned at the face she saw. She felt sad about him. It pierced her heart to see that she hurt him once again.

"_Oh Alucard it didn't mean it that way. Im so sorry. I just did not finish my sentence._" she thought. She could feel that he didn't read her thoughts. He also didn't seem to be in that mood either.

She took his hand with the hand that didn't hold his chin.

"No Alucard, i want to be more than your master." she said to continue the sentence she had started.

He looked confused. Integra laughed silently inside herself. That face was priceless.

He did not get time to answer because when he opened his mouth to speak, she had already grabbed his head and pushed her lips against his. Alucard froze and widened his eyes. She closed her eyes and kept kissing him. She let her fingers trough his black hair.

She could feel that he relaxed again and laid one of his hands on her temple. He caressed her head and closed his eyes.

Integra started to stop the kiss, but then Alucard pushed her head backwards and then it was **him **kissing **her**. Integra enjoyed it.

"_With his age he must be experienced with this_", she thought.

They just stood there, and kept kissing.

There was a yawn from a corner.

"Well i was just about to go to my own bed when someone woke me up by walking around in ze mansion and i thought it couldn't be Mignonette because she's sleeping and i wondered who it could be and zen i**UUUUAAAAAARG **WHAT ZE FK!!!!!!"

Pip looked horrified at the vampire-pieces that were lying on the ground in huge pools of blood. He did not look up. He took to his head.

"MAN, THIS IS BULLST!!"

Then he looked up and saw Alucard and Integra. He looked very surprised.

"PFFFF!!" it bursted out of him before he could block his mouth.

Alucard closed his mouth and stopped the kiss. He looked at Pip, just as Integra did. She glanced at Pip. That glance could kill.

"Eeeh i think I'll just be off zen." he said quickly.

"Dis-missed!" Integra said with a cold voice.

"She has got a new weapon." Alucard said with an evil voice and an even more evil grin than usual.

Pip understood what he meant. Integras new weapon should not be trifled with. Especially not when a whole bunch of vampires in pieces lies in front of you, he thought.

"Well...**ENJOY**!" he said loudly and turned around laughing and ran before anyone could say anything.

Integra could feel Alucard moving. She laid a hand on his chest and stopped him from making Pip wish he had never been born.

"Let him go, I'll make him regret it, i promise. Well why don't we continue where we stopped." she said and faced him again.

And so they did.

Integra laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. His golden heart. It made her relax like nothing else.

"Am i contained in your heart Alucard?" she asked and looked at him.

"As always, my beautiful Integra." he said and kindly kissed her forehead. "As always."

She gave him a warm hug.

A door opened and footsteps came running towards them.

"**MASTER**!"

Seres had run around the corner and had a happy surprise.

Integra and Alucard turned around, hand in hand and looked at Alucards overjoyed fledgling.

Seres stopped and started to levitate towards them, cheerfully smiling from ear to ear.

"You taught her how to fly?!" he said happily.

Seres landed near them and nodded.

"Yeah it was difficult for Integra, but she managed anyway." she said, still smiling very wide.

Alucard looked at Integra. He gave her a tender kiss and smiled at her. Seres jumped in joy. Laughing silent and happily.

"Well done Integra. Well done Policegirl. Im very proud of You." he said smiling almost like Seres.

Seres went over to Alucard and Integra. She stood next to Alucard and friendly took his hand.

Alucard knew what she wanted.

"Its cold out here lets go inside." he said.

"Yes let's do that." Integra said and they began to walk towards the Hellsing mansion. She leaned on Alucards shoulder and laid her head on it. She closed her eyes.

"_I actually didn't know that vampire's hearts were beating._"she mentally spoke to him.

_"Oh they do. Do you find it relaxing, master?_"he answered and was talking about when she had laid her head on his chest.

"_The beats of a golden heart" _she answered thoughtfully. "_Who will not relax at that?_" she said and buried her head in his coat and smiled wide.

Seres looked at the tall vampire next to her.

"Master, Pip is running around in the whole mansion, babbling about vampires in pieces, sexual harassment and you two. He seems pretty upset. What the hell did you do to him?"

Alucard grinned his usual grin and Integras cheeks became red. Then she also smiled an evil grin.

"Maybe you should teach your fledgling how to give people nightmares, love." she said, with her icy blue eyes narrowed and twisting a straw of her vampires black hair around her finger.

"Good idea Master!" he answered and grinning, he looked down at Seres and two pairs of crimson eyes met. "A very good idea indeed."


End file.
